


this is why Jäger doesn't like nightclubs [omegaverse R6]

by Anonymous



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha!Bandit, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Don't Like Don't Read, Gang Rape, Kinda, M/M, Omega!Jäger, Sorry Not Sorry, Unfinished, but not abandoned, don't worry I'll be back, it doesn't actually happen but it gets close, it's not really explicit, like very very close, very obviously not beta read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If you've read Prize Fighter by Katalicz - which you should btw - it's kinda like that but it's omegaverse, not finished, and less well written.Bandit rescues Jager from being raped by a bunch of men in a club.
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46
Collections: Anonymous





	this is why Jäger doesn't like nightclubs [omegaverse R6]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prize Fighter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762330) by [katalicz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katalicz/pseuds/katalicz). 
  * Inspired by [Drugs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856843) by [Kianna_YM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianna_YM/pseuds/Kianna_YM). 



> PLEASE READ THE TAGS. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Thanks!
> 
> Translations are at the end-of-work notes. Please correct me if I got something wrong- I don't speak German.

Ash had called him, asking if Jäger was with him. Bandit replied with a negative, a wave of dread washing over him. If Jäger wasn't with Ash, then _where was he?_

"Where was he last?" He asked, voice void of emotion. _Don't panic._ Ash replied that she and Thermite were heading back to the previous place they had stopped at to check if Jäger had been left behind, and asked Bandit to meet them there. They would arrive in about 15 minutes, she said.

He was at the nightclub in 10. He flashed his military ID at the bouncer and shoved his way inside. Remembering Jäger's aversion to crowds, he immediately started towards the booths, scanning each one until his eyes landed on a group of men hovering around a much smaller figure on the floor. Upon recognizing Jäger's face, stained with tears and emanating _distress_ , seething _rage_ surged through his veins, spurring him to push through the crowd at towards the group. He must've _reeked_ of anger, as people quickly and warily moved out of his way. When he was about ten meters away from the group, he caught sight of Jäger again, and what he saw and heard made him snarl audibly.

Bandit could hear Jäger _wailing_ as he shoved futilely against the shoulders of the man between his legs. Two were pinning his legs apart, lifted skirt and ripped underwear revealing Jäger's sex. The man between Jäger's legs was rubbing his length against the smaller man's folds, sneering and quite clearly terrifying the omega. There were more men surrounding them, all wearing matching expressions, clearly giddy at the thought of violating another person.

As Bandit pushed closer, the wailing suddenly morphed into panicked _screaming_ , and he _roared._ He burst through the crowd, fist pulled back, instantly knocking out one of the men standing on the outer circle. They were caught off guard, and two more dropped before the rest of them could react. A few punches later, he was joined by two other people, who he distantly registered were Ash and Thermite, and together the three of them managed to drop the eight or so men surrounding Jäger.

When the three men holding Jäger down were pulled off of him, he had crawled away to hide in the furthest corner of the nearest empty booth. Bandit found him easily, having tracked the strongest scent of fear he'd ever sensed in his entire _life_. Jäger was curled under the table of the booth he had previously occupied, and was shivering and sobbing uncontrollably while pulling his skirt down to cover his thighs which were pressed tightly together at the knees. When Bandit found him, Jäger didn't seem to know it was him, and started sobbing harder, curling more into himself.

" _N-nein, nicht mehr, bitte!_ " he wailed.

Bandit's heart shattered at the words. "Marius?" he started hesitantly, hands raised in an 'I mean no harm' gesture. Jäger didn't seem to hear him. " _Marius, ich bin da, es ist Bandit, es ist Dominic_ ," he tried again. Jäger _reeked_ of chemicals, Bandit realized suddenly. _He had been drugged._ " _Ich werde dich nicht verletzen._ "

Jäger lifted his head to peer at Bandit, still sobbing, chest heaving. " _Dominic?_ " he hiccuped.

" _Ja, Marius. Ich bin da,_ " he said, relieved that the other was not completely incoherent just yet. " _Du musst mit mir atmen, ok?_ " Jäger tried, as he sucked in air and let it out shakily repeatedly, but it didn't seem to slow his breathing at all. In fact, it seemed to only panic him further that he couldn't breathe properly-- he was beginning to hyperventilate. So despite the rational part of him screaming at him not to, Bandit trusted his own instinctual need to _comfort_ and crawled under the table, closer to where Jäger was. Jäger, having nowhere to go, curled in on himself, but made no thrashing or sudden movements. Bandit cautiously crawled in close, crowding Jäger against the seat, and wrapped his arms around the omega. Jäger stayed deathly still in his embrace for a few moments, save for his rattling breath. Bandit was afraid he had made a mistake, but then trembling arms snaked around Bandit's neck, and the sobbing resumed, this time sounding relieved.

Eventually Jäger calmed enough to be helped out from underneath the table, but he flinched and hid his face in the crook of Bandit's neck when he noticed a murderous Ash and a worried Thermite standing close by. Bandit, holding a still-trembling Jäger in a bridal carry, exchanged wary looks with Ash and Thermite. Ash spoke, "Bring him home. I'll alert Doc that you're on the way." Bandit nodded gravely, Ash and Thermite parting the crowd of clubbers to allow Bandit through. He could feel Jäger's arms tightening around his neck, and the hot puffs of breath on his neck begin to increase in frequency. He tightened his hold on Jäger and quickened his pace.

" _Du wirst in ordnung sein, Marius._ " Bandit murmured.

As Bandit was strapping Jäger into the front passenger seat, he noticed that the scent of heat-- _Jäger's_ heat-- was much more noticeable. He lifted his hand to Jäger's forehead, and was surprised by how feverish Jäger felt. The omega was whimpering and squirming in place, his thighs twisting and shifting against each other. Jäger was clearly embarrassed by it, as he was once again stretching his skirt down to hide his thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Wait, you actually read the whole thing? Did you like it? Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Translations (again, please correct me if I got something wrong!):  
> Nein, nicht mehr, bitte - No, no more, please  
> Marius, ich bin da, es ist Bandit, es ist Dominic - Marius, it's me, it's Dominic  
> Ich werde dich nicht verletzen - I won't hurt you  
> Ja, Marius. Ich bin da - Yes Marius. It's me  
> Du musst mit mir atmen, ok - You have to breathe with me, ok  
> Du wirst in ordnung sein, Marius - You will be ok, Marius


End file.
